ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Marie Terry
Alexis Terry is an English born professional wrestler, professional wrestling color commentator, television presenter, and former bikini model currently working on the independent wrestling circuit. Terry has worked for various wrestling promotions across the United States and England such as East Coast Wrestling Federation 'where she is a former ''ECWF Universal Champion having won the championship in her first match with the company. Terry is also known for her work with '''Total Wrestling Entertainment where she is a former Divas Champion and World Heavyweight Champion, holding both championships on a single occasion. However, she has achieved her most success and notoriety with Texas based promotion Galveston Island Wrestling where she is a former two-time Legacy Champion, 2013 Sole Survivor winner, and a two-time Undisputed Champion. All together Alexis is a 4-time World Champion. Terry is now working for California based independent promotion Girl Power Wrestling where she is a former Tag Team Champion. | resides = | billed = | music ="Heavens A Lie" By Lacuna Coil | current_efeds = Girl Power Wrestling | previous_efeds = Extreme Wrestling Syndicate, Total Wrestling Entertainment, World Elite Wrestling, East Coast Wrestling Federation, Online Championship Wrestling Galveston Island Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Strong Style Brawler | trainer = LIMITLESS Academy of Wrestling, London Campus. | handler = Chase | debut = 2009 |finisher = Death Upon Tyne|record = 77 wins 53 loses 4 draws|affiliation = The Crusade}} Early life Alexis Marie Terry was born October 7th, 1976 in Newcastle, England to mother Diana Terry and father William Terry, who at the time, was a striker for English football team Chelsea. At age 6, Alexis competed in her first beauty contest. By age 10, Alexis won the title of "Little Miss England". Alexis graduated from Sacred Heart High School in 1995 and went on to become a professional model. In 2005. Terry was named the most beautiful woman in England by UK based newspaper The Sun. Alexis was introduced to professional wrestling by longtime friend of the Terry family Danny Givens. Givens trained Alexis at the London based wrestling school and independent promotion Limitless. Alexis made her professional debut in 2010 and soon competed all over England for various promotions. Alexis soon talked her adoptive sister, Elizabeth Maria Terry into training with the promotion as well. In Early 2011, it was reported by various media outlets that Terry signed a contract with Total Wrestling Entertainment, the second largest wrestling promotion in the United States at the time. Wrestling career Total Wrestling Entertainment (March 2011 - August 2011) On April 4, 2011, a video was posted on the official website of Total Wrestling Entertainment hyping the debut of Alexis Terry. On the same day, Alexis made her debut at the SlamMania III event. She competed in a divas battle royal to determine the number one contender for the Divas Championship. Terry made it to the final two of the match but was eliminated by Amber Stevens. The following week, Alexis Terry and Trinity defeated Amber Stevens and Destiny Lagos Knight when Terry scored the pin on Knight. In May 2011, Terry was drafted to the returning Friday Night Showdown brand during the annual TWE Draft. Alexis defeated Endee Leights on the June 10th, 2011 addition of Showdown to become the number one contender for the Divas Championship. After winning the Divas Championship, Alexis would go on to be the last Divas Champion in TWE history before TWE retired the belt in August 2011. Alexis asked for her release from the company in August 2011. Extreme Wrestling Syndicate ( August 2011) Alexis signed a contract with Extreme Wrestling Syndicate in August 2011. Alexis made her in ring debut competing in a tournament to determine the first ever EWS World Champion but lost in the first round. Alexis would then go on to work as the color commentator for EWS for a short period before the company would fold only a month after hosting their first show. Return To Total Wrestling Entertainment (2011) Alexis returned to Total Wrestling Entertainment in early September under a new contract. Alexis would return to Enigma and win the World Championship during a one night beat the clock challenge on the September 25th, 2011 relaunch of Monday Night Enigma. She quickly become involved in an on screen feud with Tyler Page and Chase Anderson over "Unsafe Working Conditions". In October it was reported that Terry was asked to enter rehab for an off screen fight with then CEO Chase Anderson over Terry showing up to an episode of Enigma intoxicated. She refused and was later released from her contract and stripped of the World Championship. East Coast Wrestling Federation (2011 - 2012) In August 2012, Alexis Terry signed a deal to compete in a "One Time Only" match against ECWF star Lacey Allen at ECWF's reboot of their television program Madness. The match was originally thrown together over Twitter comments made by both women. The following week the match was made official as the main event of the show. Later the Universal Championship was put on the line. On August 20, Alexis Terry defeated Lacey Allen to become Universal Champion. Alexis would hold the belt for little over a month before dropping it to Genocide in a triple threat match. Alexis would spend most of her time in ECWF feuding with Genocide, leading to a match that was supposed to take place on an episode of Madness that would put the career of Alexis on the line for a shot at the Extreme Championship but the match never took place as the company suddenly folded. In April 2013 the company would return sans Alexis as she did not resign with the company. Galveston Island Wrestling (2011 - 2014) Alexis Terry signed an open GIW contract in late December and quickly debuted on the GIW's weekly television program Revolt, where she defeated Brody Harper in her first match. Alexis would quickly become on screen allies with Aspen Chaud, one of Galveston Island Wrestling's top stars. Over the course of two weeks, Alexis would pick up wins that would put her in contention for the Galveston Island Wrestling Legacy Championship. On January 15, 2012 at the GIW Supershow "Malice", Alexis would capture the Legacy Championship by defeating then champion Faith Simpson. Alexis would go on to feud with Beck Ramsey and Cassidy Hightower for much of February and March over Ramsey, who Alexis showed much interest in on television. Alexis would defend her Legacy Championship at "Exile" in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match against Beck Ramsey, in a rematch from the previous months Supershow "Retaliation", which ended in a draw. Alexis would later go on to hold the Legacy Championship for over a hundred days before losing it to Hayden Carter at International X. The following Monday she would regain the Legacy Championship beating Hayden on an episode of Monday Night Revolt to earn her second Legacy Championship. At Aggressive Expansion Alexis would once again drop the Legacy Championship in a match against Lokie Lindsay. Alexis emerged in an on screen relationship with at the time real life boyfriend Ryan Cavallari leading to the couple being married on an episode of Revolt only for it to be revealed that Ryan was seeing then ally Aspen Chaud. This led to Alexis attacking Aspen, thus ending International Glamour '(the onscreen stable of Alexis, Aspen, and Eliza Gray). Terry would compete in a series of matches leading to her being named the number one contender for the ''Undisputed Championship. At Category 5, Alexis defeated Alex Castellanos to earn her first reign as Undisputed Champion. She would later go on to lose the title to Madison Seton at Moment of Glory III, thus ending her in ring career for the promotion. 'GIW Returns: Alexis Comes out of Retirement ' Alexis would return to GIW when the company reopened in April 2013. Alexis Terry would go on to once again feud with Alex Castellanos, who was revealed to be the new General Manager of Revolt. It was revealed that Terry was "funding" GIW by "buying" a match for the Undisputed Championship from Alex. Alexis Terry would go on to defeat Alioth Starre at GIW's first supershow since reopening "Aggressive Expansion" to earn her second reign as Undisputed Champion. Terry would hold the championship throughout the run of the promotion, becoming the first Undisputed Champion to defend the championship in GIW's annual Sole Survivor match. She would successfully retain the title and earn the crown of Sole Survivor joining the ranks of Aspen Chaud and Madison Seton in doing so. The company would once again fold and would remain so until April of 2014. '''GIW's FInal Run Alexis would return as Undisputed Champion but lose on the relaunch of Revolt to Michael Lynch. This would send Alexis into a losing streak which would not see her pick up a win for two months. She then started a feud with Ian Mendoza and GIW declaring that she was being "held down" by management., turning her face for the first time in her career For the first time since signing with GIW she would go through a major character change. She remained a babyface but would become more serious, dropping most of the "glamour" portion of her character. Alexis would soon turn heel again by attacking Madison Seton and declaring herself Undisputed Champion. Alexis would defend the Undisputed Championship against Beck Ramsey at Moment of Glory IV but lost. The added stipulation was that Alexis would have to leave GIW forever if she lost. The night before GIW's Moment of Glory IV, Alexis Terry was inducted into the GIW Hall of Fame alongside Aspen Chaud, Tony Miranda, and Alioth Starre. Alexis would return with Alexis Castellanos in an effort to feud with management in a "New Blood" vs, "Old Blood" gang warefare but due to creative differences the feud never happened. GIW would once again close its door. Girl Power Wrestling (2014 - Present) Hail Britannia (July 2014 - December 2014) Alexis Terry signed with California based Independent Promotion Girl Power Wrestling in July of 2014. Unlike previous promotions Alexis would be brought in as a tag team with fellow wrestler Artemis Kaiser. The duo would call themselves Hail Britannia. The duo would be inserted into the GPW Tagstravaganza Tournament for the vacant GPW Tag Team Championship. Hail Britannia would go onto win throughout and make it to the finals on Explosion 15, which pitted them against The Pistols. Hail Britannia would win becoming the new Tag Team Champions when Alexis would use brass knuckles to knock out Leah. Alexis would continue to win matches in questionable fashion which caused her partner Artemis Kaiser to take action against her partner, threatening to leave the team if Alexis didn't change her ways. Hail Britannia would enter into a feud with The Shining Fairies that would once again see Hail Britannia retain the gold by Alexis cheating to win at All or Nothing 2014. In December at Explosion 20, the two teams would meet again. During the end of the match Sirena Sour who was managing the team at the time slid in a pair of brass knuckles to Artemis Kaiser but Alexis, teasing a face turn, stopped Artemis from using them due to the threat of Artemis leaving the team. Artemis would turn on Alexis hitting her with a signature Falcon Punch. The Shining Fairies would take advantage and become the new Tag Team Champions. Feud with Jacqui Monroe and Forming The Crusade (December 2014 - Present) After the fall of Hail Britannia Alexis would call out Jacqui Monroe for poor booking decisions and unfair treatment, bleeding real life into an on-air storyline. Also during this team Alexis would introduce a new tag team partner Mallory Mercy. The two would use the name Team CHICKFIGHT! before changing it to The Crusade which teased the tension Alexis had with GPW and her "crusade" to change things. In an interview with GPW.com, Alexis would demand her rematch clause for the Tag Team Titles be honored even though she was not teaming with Artemis Kaiser anymore. In response, Monroe would book Alexis in a match on the 9th episode of Detonation, the GPW Explosion Pre-Show, saying Alexis would have to earn her shot at the Tag Team Titles. Personal life Terry was born and raised in England, and is of mixed descent. She is an avid lover of the English football team Newcastle United. She has two sisters, Trixie Terry and Elizabeth Maria Terry who is also a professional wrestler. It was revealed in 2012 that Alexis Terry was dating Ryan Cavallari but the two have since split up. Alexis was also involved romantically with Lacey Allen Cohen for a time. She is currently single. Wrestlers Alexis Trained Terry works at LIMITLESS as a trainer casually. She has trained multiple divas and most of them have gone on to have success in the wrestling business. Her star pupil was her sister, Elizabeth Maria Terry. **Elizabeth Maria Terry **Krishna Ivs **Savannah Monica **Kate Cohen In Wrestling *'Finishing Maneuvers' **Most Glamorous Moonsault Ever (2010–2014) ** Glam-Go-Round (2012–2014) ** Death Upon Tyne (2014-Presnet) *'Signature Moves' ** Flawless Victory - Sitout footstomp to the face **Shining Wizard **DDT **Sharpshooter **Drangon Sleeper **European Uppercut **Running Knee into cornered opponent **Swinging Neckbreaker *'Nicknames' **'England's Most Glamorous Export' **'The Queen' **'The Longest Reigning Legacy Champion In History' **'Super' Championships and Accomplishments Total Wrestling Entertainment * TWE World Heavyweight Championship * TWE Divas Championship * TWE Bombshell of the Year 2012 'East Coast Wrestling Federation ' * ECWF Universal Champion * ECWF Most Shocking Moment of the Year 2012 'Galveston Island Wrestling ' * 3-Time Undisputed Champion * 2-Time Legacy Champion * GIW Hall of Fame 2014 * GIW Hurricane Award for Member of the Year 2012 * GIW Hurricane Award for Most Dominant (As International Glamour) 2012 * GIW Hurricane Award for Storyline of the Year 2012 'Girl Power Wrestling ' * GPW Tag Team Champion Category:Female Wrestlers